The Chosen Ones
by jeditress
Summary: On a nightly patrol, Buffy Summers comes across the usual dumb vampire, as well as, Harry Potter running away from the horrible Dursley's once again. Buffy does her duty and swears to protect Harry from Lord Voldermort as he has been sighted once again...
1. A Vampire, a Slayer and a Wizard.

Summary: Think Buffy, the Vampire Slayer crossing over with Harry Potter. Sunnydale set in London. Rodello Drive next suburb over from Privet Drive. Buffy sweares to protect Harry from Lord Voldermort as he rises again. Dawn, The Mayor and Faith all have parts in this.  
  
Disclaimer: All Buffy, the Vampire Slayer characters are copyrighted to Joss Whedon, FOX, UPN, Warner Borthers and whoever helps makes Buffy, Buffy. All characters from Harry Potter are copyrighted to J.Rowklin and Warner Brothers and all those who helped publish her books etc. etc.  
  
Feedback: Hell yeah!  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter slammed the front door to the Drusley's on Privet Drive shut so loud and forecfully the windows almost shattered, but merely vibrated. He lugged the heavy trunk, cage and broom out. Hedwig wasn't in the cage as she was off delivering a letter so it was easier to lug his things around, yet they were still all very heavy. They wouldn't be heavy for anoter boy but because of his height and skinny body, it was a bit too much. Also, Harry Potter wasn't a normal boy either. He was a wizard. A wizard who went to Hogwarts School of Wizardy. The finest ever, in his opinion.  
  
He lugged his tunk untill he was out of Privet Drive and about a block after he saw a bench in the park where he found himself at and pulled his things to it desperate to take a rest. As he pulled his trunk onto the grass some ran past him so quickly it stumbled onto him. The pair doubled over and Harry found himself flat on his back and he heard a little "snap" sound praying that it wasn't his wand. He was about to reach in when he realised what was on top of him. He couldn't bellieve it at first but then after seeing the massive teeth and not to mention bad breathe, he screamed. He tried to pull his wand out but the thing was leaning into him snarling, "You ain't what I wanted but you'll do."  
  
"That's a bit rude don't you think? How do you think I feel knowing that I'm only second best?"  
  
Harry tried to look up and the man also. The man snarled, even more if that was possible, with a look of utter-most disgust. Harry saw a pretty blonde girl standing above them with her arms crossed with a confused and hurt look on her face. She seemed to be trying to do this, but she did so very well.  
  
"Slayer."   
  
"Hey, you know me! That's just so cool. I love being popular." she said happily.  
  
Harry just looked at her surpsied. But he wasn't as suprised as to what he saw next. The man threw himself of Harry and lunged at the girl. She was to quick for him and whipped out a stake. He managed to swipe her across the face but she took no notice. She smashed the back of her hand across his left and then right kicking him in the stomach. He stumbled backwards and almost onto Harry. He scrambled out of the way and tried to stand up. As the man was standing upright the girl jumped him and slammed him into the ground. She pinned him down with one hand and with the other she stabbed the stack into his heart. The man was a scatter of dust within the 30 seconds of being stabbed.   
  
  
She stood up as quick as she threw herself down completing, "But there's always a price to pay." she dusted herself off and looked around and saw Harry lying on the ground leaning on his elbows.  
  
"You should be more careful on where you are at night."  
  
"Wh-h- at was that?" He stammered.  
  
"A vampire." she walked over and helped him up. "Going for a walk?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, something like that."  
  
"Then why are you taking all your stuff with you?" she said pointing to his belongings.   
  
"Umm..."   
  
"Look, are you lost or running away from home?"  
  
"The second one."  
  
"Surely home can't be as bad as being on the streets."  
  
"You wouldn't say that if you lived with the Dursley's."  
  
"The Dursley's huh? That's what you call your parents?"  
  
"I don't have parents. They're dead."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"No your not. Why do people say they're sorry for people dying when they never knew them? I get it every day when I'm at Hogwarts or in Diagon Alley and someone recognises me which is everyone there coz everyone knows who I am."  
  
"Well, who are you?"  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"Well, Harry Potter, I'm Buffy Summers. Not why would everyone know you and what's Diagon Alley and Honarts? Or whatever you called it."  
  
"It's Hogwarts and I can't tell you coz you're a Muggle and if the Ministry found out I blabbed eveything to a Muggle they'd be more than pissed off."  
  
"What's a Muggle?"  
  
"Non-Magic person."  
  
"You mean like in a witch or wizard?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So you're a wizard. Cool. My best friends a witch." she said proudly.  
  
"R-really? Did she go to Hogwarts too?"  
  
"Noooooo, she just practises it. She's pretty powerful too. I can introduce you to her if you want."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"So why does everyone know who you are? You got a deep secret like me you have to keep well, a secret?"  
  
"Kinda."  
  
"You wanna tell me about it?"  
  
"I told you I can't. The Minsitry'll--"  
  
"Allright. I'll tell you my secret you tell me yours. Deal?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I'm a vampire Slayer. One girl in all the world shall hunt the vampires and demons that hunt the night and prey on the weak. Only no one knows who I am except for the Watcher's Council and my best friends."  
  
"What's a Watcher's Council?"  
  
"I have a Watcher - Giles - who trains me to fight the vampires. Like the one you saw me fighting a few minutes ago."  
  
"Oh. And no one else knows? Not even your mum?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I can't kseem to keep the secret part secret. My sister was the first to find out though. It's kinda hard to keep a secret away from her beedy little ears."  
  
He grinned.  
  
"So what's your secret?"  
  
"This very powerful wizard named 'Lord Voldermort' killed my parents among thousans of other people when I was a baby and when he turned to me after he killed my mother he tried to kill me only he couldn't. Something about me stopped him and destroyed him taking away his powers. But he allways manages to come back to try and kill me again and everytme I've managed to defeat him with the help of my firends and Professors at Hogwarts."  
  
"This Voldermort guy tried to kill you? But you're only a kid!"  
  
"I know. He tries every year since I began attending Hogwarts."  
  
"Man, this guy has got to be stopped. I'll tell you waht. Since you refuse to go back to the Dursley's, you can stay with me. But only on a temporary basis untill school starts again. Okay?"  
  
"Really? You mean it?"  
  
"If you're in danger of this Volermort guy you need to be protected and that school of yours isn't doing a very good job if he manages to return every year. Sorta like a Scream Trilogy thing."  
  
"Scream trilogy thing?"  
  
"Oh teen-culture thing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So lets get your stuff. Is there anyone else you need to contact to let you know where you are? Or will that get you into to much trouble?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I might be able to contact some people."  
  
"Good. I don't want to get into trouble by keeping you safe Harry Potter."  
  
She picked up his trunk with ease and he carried his cage and broom and followed her to Rodello Drive. 


	2. The Slayer has a Family

CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Buffy what possessed you to take this child in?" Mrs. Summers asked her daughter when she came home later that evening.  
  
"Mum, he was so scared and lost and from what the stories of the Dursley's who can blame him for running off?"  
  
"Buffy, that's the way they take care of him. They obviously think they are taking care of him as they see fit. You shouldn't judge them by that."  
  
"Mum, do you care?! These people are horrible! Ask Harry!"  
  
They both looked at Harry who was sitting on one of the couches feeling rather uncomfortable.  
  
Joyce sighed.   
  
"Hey, what's all the yelling about?" Dawn asked as she came into the room.  
  
"Oh sorry if we woke you dear."  
  
"No I couldn't with all this racket.' she stared at Harry on the couch. 'Mum, do you realise there's a little kid in the house?"  
  
"You're one to talk." Buffy spat out.  
  
Joyce sighed again. "Dawn, this is Harry Potter. He'll being staying with us for awhile as his having troubles at home."  
  
"How did you know him? I've never heard anyone mention him before."  
  
"His mother goes to my book club meetings." she lied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Harry this is my sister, Dawn."  
  
"Hello." he said quietly, realising he was walking on her turf.  
  
"Hey." she replied a little louder.  
  
"So, Harry you must be starving."  
  
"A little." he admitted, notcing how loud his stomach was grumbling.  
  
"Well, while I fix up some food, why don't Buffy and Dawn show you where you'll be staying?"  
  
They all got up and Buffy lugged the trunk upstairs with Harry and Dawn in tow.  
  
"So what's with the broom?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Stop being nosey." Buffy shot back.  
  
"Okay then, what's with the cage?"  
  
"It's for my pet owl."  
  
"You keep an owl as a pet? You've got to be kidding. That's not a pet. That's like a toad or something."  
  
"My friend at school has a pet toad. Only he keeps loosing it."  
  
"He looses a toad? How can you loose a toad? Yet how can you loose a pet?"  
  
"He's like that. Very forgetfull."  
  
They entered the spare room and Buffy placed the trunk beside in front of the bed.   
  
"So if you need anything just let us know and whe'll help you out with it. I'm gonna go and ask Giles if he can help tomorrow so we can get started. Okay?"  
  
Harry nodded and she left the room. Dawn just stood there watching him. She crossed her arms. He watched her back.  
  
"My mum didn't meet you from her book club did she?"  
  
"What makes you say that?" he asked cooly.  
  
"Buffy only goes to Giles with Slayer stuff. What exactly are you messed up in Harry?"  
  
Joyce called from downstairs and as Harry headed out but she blocked him.   
  
"I'm onto you Harry Potter. You mark my words. I'll find out what's going on.' he left the room and headed downstairs. 'I always do." she added quietly.   
  
She then turned back to the room and stared at hs trunk with the Hogwarts crest on the lock, the brroom and the empty owl cage. 


	3. Setting up the Scenes

Summary: Think Buffy, the Vampire Slayer crossing over with Harry Potter. Sunnydale set in London. Rodello Drive next suburb over from Privet Drive. Buffy sweares to protect Harry from Lord Voldermort as he rises again. Dawn, The Mayor and Faith all have parts in this.  
  
Disclaimer: All Buffy, the Vampire Slayer characters are copyrighted to Joss Whedon, FOX, UPN, Warner Borthers and whoever helps makes Buffy, Buffy. All characters from Harry Potter are copyrighted to J.Rowklin and Warner Brothers and all those who helped publish her books etc. etc.  
  
Feedback: Hell yeah!  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mid-morning the next day, Harry woke up feeling rather pleased with himself. He would've thought by now the Ministry would've found him by now. 'Guess they aren't very clever if they can't find me.' he thought. Then he felt guilty. Remembering Mr. Weaslkey, his best friend Ron Wealsey's father, was on the Ministry. Pushing those thoughts aside he pulled of the covers and sat up.  
  
Buffy poked her head in, "Hey, Hurry up. Pancakes." she smiled and shot down the stairs.  
  
Harry smiled and soon followed. When he got down, Dawn was allready there and gave him a grim look. 'Musnt' be a morning person,' he thought shook his head and finished his thought with, 'nah, she's just a bitch.'   
  
He sat across from her without looking at her who woldn't move her eyes off him. She was watching him like a hawk and it reminded him of home at the Dursley's. It started to bug him very much.  
  
"Have a nice sleep?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
She placed a plate full of pancakes in front of him. "Here you go. There's more if you'd like it."  
  
"Thanks."   
  
"So, what are you girls doing today?"  
  
"Movies with Megan." Dawn replied.  
  
"Gotta see Giles around lunch."  
  
"Why do you have to see Giles?" Dawn asked mouth full of pancakes.  
  
"What's it to do with you?"  
  
"Just currious."  
  
"It's about library books."  
  
"That's a good one. You've never borrowed a book in your life."  
  
"Have so."  
  
"Have not."  
  
"Have so."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Emily Dickenson. Freshmen year." Remembering Owen she smiled.  
  
"Liar."  
  
"I never lie."  
  
"Bull. You're going to see Giles because of - "   
  
"Want some more Harry?"  
  
As Joyce said that Dawn shoved her head in his direction. Feeling very uncomfortable, Harry was relieved when he saw Hedwig flutter in through the kitchen window. Joyce screamed along with Buffy and Dawn.  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
"Get it out! Quick!"  
  
"No leave it!" shouts came across the room in unison. After a few minutes of confusion they watched it sit by Harry nipping at his arm.  
  
"Harry, what is that?"  
  
"It's an owl dumbass." Dawn replied for her sister.  
  
"It's my pet owl. Hedwig."  
  
"Oh, that makes perfect sense."  
  
"I told you last night, about her. I'm allowed to keep her as a pet. Hogwarts allows it."  
  
"Hogwarts?" Dawn asked curious.  
  
Before she could ask more, the doorbell rang.  
  
Dawn shot off her chair and zoomed to the door. She opened it to see her friend Megan standing there.  
  
"You ready to go?"  
  
"Lemmie get my bag."  
  
Her friend came in and shut the door. Joyce came in to see who it was. "Oh, hello Megan."  
  
"Hey, Mrs. Summers."  
  
"How are you these days? Haven't seen you in awhile."  
  
"I'm good."  
  
During the few minutes of awkward silence, Megan peeked through the kitchen to see what the racket was about.  
  
"You want something to eat before you go?"  
  
"What? Oh, no thanks. Allready eaten."  
  
"Oh. sure."  
  
As she looked in she saw Buffy sitting watching her. Megan glanced at the boy across from her and the massive, was that a bird? sitting next to him. She raised an eyebrow and Buffy just looked at her with an expression as if it was completley normal to have a massive bird in the kitchen.  
  
Dawn thumped down the stairs and was about to leave when her mother asked, "When will you be home?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"Back before dark." she said sternly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Bye, Mrs Summers."  
  
The two girls left walking quickly down the front steps.  
  
"What the hell was that thing in the kitchen?"  
  
"What thing?"  
  
"The massive bird."  
  
"Oh. That's an owl."  
  
"Yes, but what is it doing in the kitchen?"  
  
"It's Harry's pet."  
  
"And who is Harry?"  
  
"My cousin."  
  
"What's he doing here?"  
  
"His staying with us for awhile. He's my cousin." she added quickly.  
  
"He seems weird."  
  
"He *is* weird."  
  
"No shit."  
  
They walked down the street to meet up with there friends. 


	4. Naturally, everyone knows each other.

Summary: Think Buffy, the Vampire Slayer crossing over with Harry Potter. Sunnydale set in London. Rodello Drive next suburb over from Privet Drive. Buffy sweares to protect Harry from Lord Voldermort as he rises again. Dawn, The Mayor and Faith all have parts in this.  
  
Disclaimer: All Buffy, the Vampire Slayer characters are copyrighted to Joss Whedon, FOX, UPN, Warner Borthers and whoever helps makes Buffy, Buffy. All characters from Harry Potter are copyrighted to J.Rowklin and Warner Brothers and all those who helped publish her books etc. etc.  
  
Feedback: Hell yeah!  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
While Dawn was off with her firends, Buffy walked Harry to SUnnydale High.  
  
"Not very glamourous is it?" she asked, the pair standing in front of the school gates.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Probably nothing like Hogwarts, hey?"  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"What's it like?"  
  
"It's massive. Huge. Enourmous. It's awesome too. Very cool."  
  
"What makes it like that?"  
  
"There are ghosts fur each house, the painting on the walls talk, the staircases change all the time plus a zillion other reasons."  
  
"Ghosts for each house? Wicked. The houses are like teams?"  
  
"Sorta, yeah. There's, Gryffindor (that's the one I'm in), Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. That's the one Lord Voldermort came from."  
  
"What house do you reckon I'd be in?"  
  
"Gryffinodr for sure."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Coz, there all about bravery and friendship and courage. And I think that fits you best is all." At this he went red. So did she.  
  
"Well, thanks. I'd hate to be in Slytherin."  
  
"Can't blame you."  
  
They reached the library and pushed through the doors. Inside Giles was pouring over some books and Wesley was pondering about something. Walking back and forth.  
  
"Buffy, good monring."  
  
"What's with the back and forth Wes? Lost your way?"   
  
"I don't appreciate that Buffy. I was just thinking about what we shall do in regards to the Mayor and if he achieves Assencion."  
  
Giles looked up and greeted her.  
  
She sat and Harry sat next to her.  
  
"Buffy." Wesley asked confused.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Why do you have a child in here? Who now knows something he is not supposed too?"  
  
"Oh, this is Harry. Harry Potter this is Wesley and Giles. Wesley is my new watcher." she said in a voice that was clearly unhappy.  
  
"Harry Potter?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Are you sure?" Giles asked just as interested.  
  
"Last time I checked, yeah." Harry said glancing over at Buffy.  
  
"Oh, dear Lord. So it's true?"  
  
"I thought you confirmed it wasn't so."   
  
"Well, obviously it is. We shoudn't have overlooked it. Anythings possible here." The conversation between the two watcher's was making the Slayer and Harry 'wigged' out.  
  
"Guys? What's with the mumbo-jumbo?"  
  
"Oh. Are you Harry Potter? The Harry Potter?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"What are you doing here? Why are you here?"  
  
"I was going to explain it but you guys probally know the story allready. How did you guys know?" Buffy said.  
  
"I never thought the Wizard World was possible. But I guess, if the demonic world is possible then I shouldn't have over-ruled it."  
  
"Bad Watcher's." Buffy said trying not to laugh.  
  
"This is very serious Buffy."  
  
"Well, duh."  
  
"Harry, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I found him last night, running away from home, and he almost got staked by a vampire but then I came to the rescue, as usual, and here he is. He's staying with me at the moment. Untill we can destroy this Voldermort guy. You know about this Voldermort?"  
  
"Of course. Lord Voldermort. He was unmerciful and evil a decade ago. He killed anyone who got in his way of destruction untill he tried to kill this boy after he killed his parents. His failure to kill Harry, cost him his life and powers and has been unable to return in full mortal life and in full strength untill now." Wesley explained, pleased with his knowledge.  
  
"Have you contacted the Ministry of your wereabouts?" Giles asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Um......"  
  
"They need to know Harry. To make sure you're still alive and to come and collect you."  
  
"I'll call them immediatley." Wesley annoucned.  
  
"Call them? How can you call them if you don't know abut them? Or where they are?" Harry asked confused that Muggled knew about the Minstry of Magic.  
  
"We have very close contact with them. As they do with the Watcher's Council."  
  
"Woah. Giles, slow down. How did you know about them?" Buffy asked confused herself.  
  
"Do you remember awhile ago you slew a demon in front of a group of men? They were comeletley unaware of what was going on andd ressed in dark robes?"  
  
"Drawn a blank."  
  
"Well, they happened to be Ministry members. They were very grateful with your help, and have bee fascinated with The Slayer ever since. So we've kept contact. Helping each other out, you'd say."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Magic. Demon knowledge. They're kind of Magicks aren't the only kind around you know."  
  
Wesley came in furious. "Well, I never."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The Ministry have no care in the world. The gentlmen I spoke to couldn't have cared less if you were safe or not."  
  
"What was his name?"  
  
"Cornelius Fudge. He seemed to have no idea who I was or what I was going on about."  
  
"Oh. Cornelius does't like me much."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Did you try, Mr. Weasley? The Head of Muggles Artifacts Department?"  
  
"You mean, Aurthur? How is the old man?" Giles cut in.  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"Well, yes I do. Very good man. Always one for a pint every now and then. I'll go see if I get better luck." Giles got up and went to make the call.  
  
A few minutes later, not only had Giles appeared by Mr. Weasley Apparated into the library.  
  
"HARRY!" he yelled. "What the devil do you think you were doing? You've had the Ministry in stitches over this! Molly and Ron have been worried sick!"  
  
He lowered his head. Guilt washing over him. "Sorry." he mumbeled.  
  
"Sorry? Is that all you can say? I know how much you hate the Dursley's but you shouldn't have run off. 'Specially when you-know-who is active."  
  
"His got a name you know." Buffy cut in.   
  
Taken aback. "What right have you got to -"  
  
"Hey, I had no idea who he was untill about an hour after I got to the library this morning. I thought it was the right thing. Excuse me for not wanting this kid out on the streets at night when the whole town is littered with demons and vampires and God knows what else!" by the end of this Buffy was standing face-to-face with Mr. Weasley, fuming.  
  
"You have no right to intefere with the Minsitry. Or our life."  
  
"I have the right to interfere when some bastard puts a little kid in danger. I have to do something to help destroy Voldermort."  
  
"You wouldn't know how!"  
  
"Neither do you!"  
  
"Now now, calm down." Giles said loudly cutting in between them.  
  
"We all want the same thing right? To stop Lord voldermort?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"We just have to put our heads together and think."  
  
"Think about what?" Willow Rosenberg asked looking round at all the new faces in the library. Xander Harris, Cordelia Chase and Oz followed in tow.  
  
Giles sighed and started to explain. 


	5. Evil baddies know the Key is the key to ...

Summary: Think Buffy, the Vampire Slayer crossing over with Harry Potter. Sunnydale set in London. Rovello Drive next suburb over from Privet Drive. Buffy swears to protect Harry from Lord Voldermort as he rises again. Dawn, The Mayor and Faith all have parts in this.  
  
Disclaimer: All Buffy, the Vampire Slayer characters are copyrighted to Joss Whedon, FOX, UPN, Warner Borthers and whoever helps makes Buffy, Buffy. All characters from Harry Potter are copyrighted to J.Rowklin and Warner Brothers and all those who helped publish her books etc. etc.  
  
Feedback: Hell yeah!  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dawn and her friends walked out of the movie complex. As her friends discussed the movie, Dawn checked out her surroundings. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She always seemed to pick up things like that from her sister. It was quiet a good thing to do.  
  
As she looked she saw something rather peculiar across the street. A group of men and women were standing on the corner huddled together and they seemed to be watching her. Of all people. She saw them whispering and almost forgot she was with her friends.  
  
"Hey Dawn! You coming with us or what?"  
  
She looked away from the group and saw her friends about to cross the street.  
  
"Oh yeah." She walked up to them and as they crossed she kept an eye on the group.  
  
As they passed them she heard snippets of there conversation.  
  
"You mean the Potter boy is staying with her? But it isn't safe."  
  
"He always seems to be running into trouble that one. You should have heard Severus talking about it this morning. Hates the boy he does."  
  
"Who cares about Severus Annabelle, it'll be much easier for You-Know-Who to capture Potter if he isn't with those Muggles Dumbeldore forced him to stay with. "  
  
"Apparently it's much safer. He's staying with a Vampire Slayer."  
  
"Vampire Slayer? You mean that silly mythical creature the Muggles made up?"  
  
"Yes. It's not a myth either. She's real. That's her sister." The man pointed at Dawn.  
  
Dawn froze. She titled her head around, slightly just to hear what exactly they were talking about. To her horror, one of the men came up to her. She turned around and stood. To "wigged" out to say anything."  
  
"You, the Slayer's sister?" the man asked quietly.  
  
She just nodded.  
  
"Take care of the boy. He's in danger. Very vulnerable. Protect him. It'll be on your head if he gets captured."  
  
The man walked off and Megan turned around and saw Dawn standing there completely freaked out.  
  
"Dawn?" she asked coming up together. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"You don't look it. Who was that guy?"  
  
"Nobody. Just someone asking for loose change."  
  
"Sure, whatever. Come on we're going to get a couple of drinks. You want?"  
  
She nodded and followed.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
So that's your plan? It's a bit violent don't you think?" Richard Wilkins the third asked concerned. "It's such a shame most things these days are caused by violence. Whether by accident or on purpose."  
  
"So you're against it then?" Tom Riddle asked sitting in the chair across from The Mayor.  
  
"Of course not. I'm just asking in concern for the children involved. I'm just saying, it's a shame that we have to use violence in order to get what we want."  
  
"But most of the time, the violence is the fun part." Faith chipped in from her chair next to Tom Riddle.  
  
"Well said."  
  
"So you sure this plan will work? You will succeed in getting this, Harry Potter?"  
  
"I have never failed before."  
  
"Yes, but you've allways died from previous attempts. So I hear."  
  
Tom Riddle frowned. "If I succeed in getting this boy, I will not die. I will in fact grow more powerful."  
  
"Yes well, then. We better make sure it works. But why do you come to me?"  
  
"You specialize in matters such as these. As well as the Slayer. I am completely perplexed by the slayer. I have no knowledge of her or what her skills are. But I'm hoping that you'll be able to help as you have one of your own."  
  
"If it involves, kicking, punching and stabbing, I'm in."  
  
"That's the spirit!" exclaimed the Mayor. So, Faith, whenever you're ready and willing, you can get the girl. Then we'll go from there."  
  
Faith leapt off her chair and headed out the door. As Voldermort got up the Mayor stood in front, blocking his path.  
  
"You touch my Faith, I'll have you in. I'll bring you down so hard you'll be wishing you never came to Sunnydale. You hear me?" 


End file.
